Star Trek (Whitman)
- | Issues = 61 | Year = 2266 to 2270 | Stardate = "18:09.2" to "72:35.3" }} Series of comics and books published by Whitman, Gold Key, and Golden Press. Premise Star Trek was a comic book series published by Gold Key Comics (part of Whitman Publishing), running for 61 issues from July 1967 until March 1979, when the series was canceled. A script for issue #62 was delivered entitled "Trial By Fire" by John Warner, with Frank Bolle scheduled to do the artwork, but none was ever completed for the issue. For the first issues of the run, they were only printed with a Gold Key logo in the upper left corner. The company began issuing covers with the Whitman logo beginning with issue #20: "A World Gone Mad". From that point on, the Gold Key logo was used for newsstand distribution and the Whitman logo for retail shops. The first nine issues of the series were published with photo covers, made up of photographs from various episodes from the original series. After that, every cover was painted, including the covers of reprinted issues, with the exception of issue #45: "The Voodoo Planet", a reprint of the seventh issue in the run, with no cover change. Issue #45 was also the first issue with a UPC code. The series began its run with a cost of 12 cents an issue, and ended at 35 cents per issue. A number of issues were published with two different prices, and are noted below. The company also released a "young reader" novel called Mission to Horatius. Various issues were reprinted in a variety of formats over the years in both the US and the UK. Main Characters * Captain James T. Kirk * Commander Spock * Doctor Leonard McCoy * Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu * Lieutenant Uhura * Ensign Pavel Chekov * Yeoman Janice Rand Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Len Wein (#9-16) ** Doug Drexler (#47-48) ** Arnold Drake (#48, #50, #55, #57, #59) ** George Kashdan (#47, #49, #51-54, #56, #58, #61) ** John Warner (#60, #62) * Artists: ** Nevio Zeccara (#1-2) ** Alberto Giolitti (#3-27, #30-37, #45) ** Alden McWilliams (#38, #40-44, #46-61) * Cover Artists: ** George Wilson (cover art for #10-29, #31-44, #46-59) ** Frank Bolle (cover art for #60-61) Unfortunately, most of the writers and artists were not credited, and only anecdotal evidence survives as to who contributed to the series. Some of the other names of writers that are known include Dick Wood, Gerry Boudreau, Allan Moniz, and Paul S. Newman. Other artist names that are known include Giovanni Ticci (an inker on several of Alberto Giolitti's issues) and possibly Angelo Todaro, Massimo Belardinelli, Giorgio Cambiotti, and Mario Pedrazzi. Issues :Note that issues in italics are reprints of earlier issues. Other publications * "Mission to Horatius" (Novel by Mack Reynolds) * Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs: ** ''Enterprise'' Log 1 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 1 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 2 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 2 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 3 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 3 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 4 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 4 by Checker Books) ** Key Collection volume 5 (by Checker Books) The Enterprise Logs collections contain four additional pieces not appearing in the above issues: ** "Captain James T. Kirk: Psycho-File" in Vol. 1 ** "A Page From Scotty's Diary" in Vol. 1 ** "Lt. Commdr. Spock: Psycho-File" in Vol. 3 ** "From Sputnik to Warp Drive" in Vol. 4. The artists and writers for these items are unknown. See Also * Gold Key TOS characters * [http://curtdanhauser.com/Main.html A Guide to the Gold Key Star Trek Comics] Original Series Whitman fr:Gold Key Comics